Double Jealousy
by Cassandra and CassieXanthe
Summary: Draco and Blaise; Harry and Hermione. But will it stay that way...
1. Pairing Off

Double Jealousy Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns every1!  
  
A.N. This is joint effort, we'll love u if u r/r! so plz do!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Pairing off  
  
Harry grinned, as Hermione walked into the compartment. The two weeks that they hadn't been together for in the summer hols had seemed like years. The four weeks they did have together seemed like Heaven. Except that in heaven, people stayed virgins until they were married. They most certainly weren't.  
  
As they shared a welcoming kiss, a sneer was heard. "You call that a kiss? Draco can do sooo much better." Blaise Zambini, flirt and pretty girl of the Slytherins, walked in, with Draco Malfoy's arm possessively attached to her waist and slightly lower down, for that matter.  
  
"If you want, you can even catch some pointers from us." Malfoy's eye glittered, as they sat down in Harry and Hermione's compartment. Or rather, Draco sat down, and Blaise straddled his hips. Lip locking started approximately 2 seconds after. Harry was disgusted.  
  
"Get out of our compartment, Malfoy. Or go snog in the toilet. After all, that's where you belong" The last word was slightly muffled by the presence of Hermione's tongue in his mouth. Malfoy emerged, gasping for air with his latest encounter with Blaise, who was desperately trying to get inside Draco's mouth again.  
  
"There aren't any more free ones. We can make this the one where lovers make out. Not that anyone could ever love you, obviously." And disappeared under a pile of hair, lip and tongue again. It looked like he had a good summer too.  
  
Harry dragged a reluctant Hermione from exploring his mouth and carried her over to the furthest point away from Draco and the mop of hair trying to get into his pants. "We'll stay here, you can stay over there, and then we can all be happy." Harry said, pulling Hermione across his body to block off the sight of Draco.  
  
"Actually, I was happy enough already. Blaise cancels out the fact that you're here." Draco returned, cuttingly, already disappearing under the lipstick again. Harry glared at him, but then turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten Draco, remembering that he and his girlfriend were still there when he, or rather, Hermione, took his shirt off. Draco said casually, "Do you work out, Potter?" Harry shook his head, not being able to disentangle his speaking organs from the sucking vacuum that took all his air out from him. Draco flexed his forearms. "Because you look a right mess."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione quickly shook her robes into place. She and Harry had been playing so much; they had forgotten to change before the train pulled in. Her only consolation was that Malfoy and co. had left it to the last minute as well, and Draco was currently trying to force his head through the sleeve.  
  
Harry slid his arm around her waist and murmured, "You look so good in school robes, that you will dazzle me when you are going to wear your blue tank top and navy hot pants." Then he led her out of the carriage, leaving Draco behind, muttering,  
  
"She owns hot pants? Jeez, and I thought I had it good." Until Blaise gave an injured look, to which he quickly smoothed away, via his mouth. Then they got out of the carriage, Draco carrying Blaise down the step.  
  
The two rival couples glared at each other from opposite sides of the staircase that led up to the magnificent castle. Quite coincidently, they all reached the door at the same time, the boys closest to each other, both with their girlfriend on their writing arm (A.N. Draco is a lefty.). Obviously, both were reluctant to let the other go in front, which would have showed politeness, so both rammed into the doorway at the same time.  
  
Draco sophisticatedly stuck his right elbow into Harry's ribcage, to which Harry retaliated by heaving his shoulder, angrily, against Draco's body frame. Draco shot Harry an angry glance before crushing his boots on top of Harry's foot. Harry stuck his middle finger up at Draco before 'lightly tapping', as he described it to friends later, his heel against Malfoy's shin. Draco stuck his middle finger up as well, before thrusting it into Harry's ribs. In return, Harry threw a pack of exploding cards that he had in his pocket where it hurts (Hmmm. I wonder where?!). BANG! They exploded. Draco doubled in agony and propelled his fist into Harry's digesting system. Harry was about to kick Draco, before he heard, "Bet Draco wins." in a female voice.  
  
It was then that both realised that the girls were leaning casually against the wall, both looking radiant, betting on who was going to realise that they weren't there, first. When they saw that both boys were standing in the doorway staring at them with nonplussed expressions, they shrugged and made it a tie.  
  
Harry was spluttering and Draco's hair was doing a good impression of a Mexican wave that was slightly out of time. By this time, they had gathered half the school behind them, watching the adversaries, patiently waiting for the time when the hall beyond the door was accessible again. Others were trying to see what the hold-up was, while the rest, like the girlfriends, were betting on who was going to finally think of using his wand instead of poking, then yelling, then jabbing, then yelling, then stamping, then yelling, etc.  
  
The two 'slightly' embarrassed boys had hurried inside now, hiding behind the girls. Their damaged reputations didn't help the fact that they were now trying to sweep into the Great Hall gracefully.  
  
  
  
A.N. Did you like it?! It gets better, so read on! This is a joint account, but if you want our separate names, they are Cassandra Dreamwater and CassieXanthe (there forth, we are the 'doublecassie's!) 


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2~ The announcement  
  
The tall, brass doors leading to the great hall loomed ahead of them. Here they were, their last year at Hogwarts. Hand in hand, the 2 couples walked into the great hall and sat at their respective tables. They saw Dumbledore standing up at the teacher's table, with all the teachers seated beside him. Harry felt happy. He was at home with all his friends and the girl he loved.  
  
When all the students had entered the hall, the sorting ceremony began.  
  
"Honey, where is Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Hmmm...? Oh I don't know," she said while stroking Harry's hair, "I don't care, as long as I've got you." Her hand moved further down his body. Harry didn't resist. He couldn't. How could he? A beautiful and sexy girl wanted him. Her hair was as soft as clouds and her lips as red as cherries. She had a perfect hourglass figure and her hands were smooth and rapidly going down his nicely tanned, slim body. His life couldn't get any better right now.  
  
That's why they missed the sorting ceremony. Luckily, they were seated right at the back so there was no need to duck under the table. By the time they had emerged again, the sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore was about to speak again.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Hopefully it will be as successful as the last." He paused a while, then spoke again. "I will start, as usual, by announcing the new Head Boy and Girl. Good luck." Hermione crossed her fingers under the table. Coincidently, so did Malfoy.  
  
" Ladies first," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye," and, no surprise, the new Head girl is. Miss Hermione Granger!" Hermione blushed, and her and Harry ducked under the table again, but this time, with the whole of the table watching. In fact most of the room was watching and applauding.  
  
Across the room, Draco Malfoy glared. But no one noticed.  
  
Although Harry had obviously wanted Hermione to be Head girl, he secretly hoped she wouldn't get it. He knew that she would be highly disappointed if she didn't get it, but he had hoped that this year would be as eventful as the best part of the holidays. Now Hermione was Head girl, she would be moving out and he wouldn't be able to spend so much private time with her. He was disenchanted. However, they did now get a bedroom to their own.  
  
When the Gryffindor table had stopped roaring their approval, sending Hermione under the table in embarrassment, and Harry promptly joining her, Dumbledore started to announce the Head boy. "Now the new Head Boy is... Mr Draco Malfoy."  
  
Blaise let out a cry of fake surprise and literally jumped all over Draco, delighted to have a chance to show some other, deeper emotions. The Slytherin table erupted, while across the room Hermione sprayed out her pumpkin juice all over Dean, who was 'innocently snogging' Lavender and spluttered her outrage.  
  
"What... what the...what the fu... crap! I have to share a study with that cow, I mean... him... it, that awful...?!" Hermione's abusive vocabulary seemed to have extended a lot since the end of last year.  
  
* * *  
  
When everyone was full and content, they flooded out of the great hall and headed towards their common rooms. Halfway up the fourth staircase, and Hermione's last one, something letting out 'weird noises' rolled across the floor and cascaded into Harry, who was resolutely fastened to Hermione's waist, and made him trip over, bringing Hermione with him.  
  
The only thing that let Harry distinguish anything from the mess piled on the floor and moving very abnormally was the mop of bright orange hair. Not to mention the unaccountable amount of leg length. He knew it was Ron. And since all Ron had been talking about over the whole summer was Parvati, and how good she was at unmentionable things, Harry guessed the lump of robe and various other things attached about as firmly as a clam to Ron must have been her. He muttered his 'Hi', decided to leave them to it and hurried to join Hermione again. He had just seen things he ought not to have. 


	3. Shock shock, horror horror

Chapter 3~ Shock shock, horror horror  
  
When they reached the place where Hermione had to leave, she gave Harry one last kiss, and left.  
  
Harry watched her leave and then headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When Hermione reached the big, stone door, leading into the Head common room, she paused and then said the password. She took a deep breath and entered. As she had never been in here before, it was nothing like she expected. It was.different. Well, of course it would be different, but it was more. More.she couldn't find the right word to describe it. She could only think of one word. Beautiful. And beautiful it was.  
  
At the centre of the room was a fire cracking merrily. She approached it cautiously. Slowly, her hand reached out to it. In her head, she was chanting the Burn cooling charm. As her hand went further into the fire, she felt nothing. Her hand went straight through it and still she had no reaction.  
  
"Phew!" she thought to herself. At either side of the fire was a desk. One for her, the other for Malfoy. She sat down on the desk at the right hand side. She opened her trunk, took out her wand and said,  
  
"Replacia." Everything she needed for studying found it's place perfectly positioned on her desk. She looked around the room. She saw that behind her desk was a large space for her to customise. She conjured up a large Gryffindor poster on the bare wall and also created some gold furniture that satisfied her needs.  
  
As she walked to the end of the room opposite the door, she saw a huge bookshelf with a gap in the middle. The bookshelves reached right up to the ceiling and had at least 15 shelves each. There were 2 levitating stools in the centre of each of them. She guessed they were to reach the higher shelves. The gap had a big wooden door blocking it. She slowly opened it. It revealed a corridor with 1 door at the end and 2 at the sides. Before she had managed to go further into the corridor, she heard the stone door close with a click.  
  
Malfoy was here.  
  
She spun around and saw Malfoy looking at her desk and the Gryffindor poster on the wall.  
  
"Excuse me!" he said while turning to look at her.  
  
"You're excused," she muttered. She had learnt that from Harry. She no longer said it on purpose, just out of habit.  
  
"What is that...that...thing doing on the wall?"  
  
"Hanging...?"  
  
"I wanted that side!"  
  
"Uh...2 words. Tough. Shit."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Tough shit. Oh sorry. I didn't know you had a hearing problem."  
  
"I do not have a hearing problem!" he replied indignantly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Where did you learn that kind of language?"  
  
"What language? "  
  
"What you just said!"  
  
"The same place you learnt your English. Duh!"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"I won't." Hermione was just about to turn around and continue exploring when she heard Malfoy say,  
  
"Wingardium Leviosum." RRRRIIIPPP! She turned and saw that the Gryffindor poster had ripped.  
  
"It's Leviosaaaaa. Honestly. That is soooo 1st year! You can't even do a simple spell like that," she said, while repairing the poster with a simple flick of her wand, "Really! I don't know HOW you got Head boy."  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"How BLOODY dare you?!" Hermione freaked.  
  
"Quite easily thanks."  
  
"Well...you...you have bad hair! Cor. That was LAME."  
  
"Too right," he muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry took out the Broomstick repair kit that Hermione had given him some years ago.  
  
Harry had first been offered Head boy but he turned it down. He was too busy, what with all his work and as he was Quidditch captain, organising everything to do with that. He loved Quidditch. It kept him happy after Hermione. But even Quidditch had its downs. 


	4. The Ultimate Game

One of the down sides to Quidditch was Draco Malfoy. Draco also happened to be Seeker and Captain of the Slytherin team. After his first year as Seeker, it had turned out that Malfoy was actually very skilled at Quidditch. However, he could never stand up to Harry, who was a natural, but instead needed all the practices he urged the Slytherin team to go to.  
  
It was only about 6 AM, but Harry hauled his team out of bed, except for Dean, who couldn't be found, and dragged them down to the Quidditch pitch. To his amazement and utter disgust, the Slytherin team were already there, on their new, upgraded brooms, The Meteors (A.N. yes, I know it's a sad name, but you come up with a better one, tell us, and we'll change it), which had been brought by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Mr Malfoy updated the Slytherins teams brooms every time a faster one came out, whereas Harry had the fastest of the Firebolt series, The Firebolt Streak.  
  
Harry took out his wand and blasted Malfoy out of the air, where he was sitting smugly watching his team, unaware of the Gryffindor team. "MALFOY! How DARE you?! You slimy, stuck-up, filthy, rich GIT!" yelled Harry, his words unusually clear in the morning air. "You know perfectly well we booked the pitch for this time slot!"  
  
Draco, after crashing to the ground amidst Gryffindor sniggers, pushed himself up with as much dignity as he could muster after falling 10 feet and brushed the sand out of his hair with a careless flick. He walked towards the Gryffindors. "Yes. Of course I know. After all, it was YOUR name that I scribbled out on the booking plan. It was way too easy. Madame Hooch wasn't even paying attention. And by the way, Potter, you have a girlish signature."  
  
After this cool remark, he mounted his broom and took off again, leaving the Gryffindor team to simmer angrily. "Oh yes, but we don't mind sharing the pitch, Potter. It's certainly big enough for us all. Except for you, because the size of your ego would fill the pitch easily." Called Malfoy from the air, displaying an amazing range of flying aerobatics.  
  
Harry simply sent another explosion at Draco's leering face, turned his back, waited for the sickening THUD! and stormed back to the changing rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Harry sat down at the table where all the Quidditch captains had gathered and composed himself, trying to listen to Professor McGonagall's speech. ".and so this is the order of the matches this year; first, the Slytherin versus Gryffindor, then the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match, then, in the spring term we'll have." McGonagall's words floated over Harry's head as he moaned silently in his mind. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was going to be the first match of the year! He HAD to beat Malfoy after what he did a couple of weeks back.  
  
McGonagall finished speaking and it was time for the dates of the matches to be settled. "As much as I hate you, Malfoy, when do you think is an ideal time for the Slytherin team to be totally thrashed by Gryffindor?" Harry growled as he and Draco decided on a date for the first match of the season. Obviously, McGonagall's eyes were upon those two, so they couldn't have a full-scale fight.  
  
"How about this weekend? Or does the Gryffindor team want a bit more time to say their prayers?" Malfoy suggested, his eyes daring Harry to refuse. Harry said yes.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins were at war that weekend. Some sixth year Gryffindors and some seventh year Slytherins ended up being banned from the match, the scuffle being that several of them had ended up with body parts attached to the wrong places.  
  
Harry, himself, was more concerned with Hermione, who was suffering greatly from having to spend so much time with Draco. Not to mention Blaise, who always seemed to be with Draco, doing some 'inexcusable thing'.  
  
The day of the match was finally here, after an entire week of fights and uproars. Harry walked out onto the pitch, with a glare at Malfoy. He desperately needed luck today, since Dean and Seamus, two of his three Chasers, had been a victim in a fight, and was having their backbones re- grown by Madam Pomfrey at that moment. They did have one reserve, which helped, but he just happened to be Colin Creevey.  
  
Since the custom was that the Captains shook hands before the match, Harry and Draco stepped forwards. Their hands touched lightly and simultaneously dropped back to their sides. Harry made a great show of staring at his hand like he had touched a pile of crap, while Draco made a disgusted face at his hand and wiped it vigorously with a handkerchief. Harry didn't even know that Draco would own a handkerchief.  
  
As the whistle blew, 13 brooms flew into the air (remember, the Gryffindors only had one reserve chaser), and the game began. It was a lot more than a game, this year. This year, it was Harry Potter, The boy who Lived, against Draco Malfoy, The Death Eater (he's not a death eater, but obviously, everyone thinks he is!).  
  
Due to the missing chasers, who always worked in perfect harmony with Natalie McDonald, the third chaser, Slytherin took a good lead. Colin, who had only been entered as a reserve that year, was hyped-up and couldn't catch properly. Natalie was almost in tears. After ten minutes, it was already 80-10 to Slytherin.  
  
Harry's only consolation was that Ginny Weasley and her co-partner, Parvati Patil were great beaters, following strictly to Harry's plan of strategy. They were to hit the bludgers, then follow them which stopped the Slytherin beaters getting near to them, and also gave them a chance to hit the bludgers towards the Slytherins were the were only about a metre or so away.  
  
Another ten minutes or so had given way to another 60 points to the Slytherins and Harry furiously signalled for time-out. "COLIN! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Harry, completely frustrated. "Get a grip on yourself and stop passing to the Slytherins!" Harry was going to explode, but was held back by about five pairs off hands. Colin, was completely bewildered, and thought he was doing a good job, considering that he was only a reserve. Harry was seriously considering taking Colin off, and settling for just one chaser, when Dean skidded into the changing room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Skele-gro doesn't exactly work very fast." He panted, amongst the cheers and whoops of relief. "Seamus won't be able to make this match, he's still got about half his spine and 3 ribs to go." After that, Harry kept Colin on the team and desperately hoped that Dean could keep him in line.  
  
"Ok team, NOW we can go and thrash their filthy arses!" Harry encouraged, as they ran back onto the pitch with renewed vigour. Now, all he had to do was to catch the snitch and he would be positively over the moon. All seemed well for a few minutes, and Harry was scanning the pitch for the Snitch, when he saw something that immediately expelled Colin from the team. He had scored an own goal. Three-quarters of the spectators were in stunned silence, as the Slytherins roared their approval. Harry moaned and threw his head into his hands, almost missing the unmistakable glint of gold.  
  
As he threw his head back up, the Snitch steamed off towards the Slytherin end of the pitch, where Draco was sitting on his broom. Harry couldn't believe that Draco hadn't spotted it already, since Draco was always the only real competitor he had. Harry heard the crowd moan, as Slytherin scored again. The Snitch seemed to be almost making for Draco, as it zoomed happily away. Harry's fingers stretched out to meet the Snitch and he thrust himself onto the tip of his broomstick. The Snitch paused momentarily, but that was enough. Harry snatched it out of the air.  
  
Just then, a bludger rocketed past Harry, who flung himself upside down on his broom to avoid it. Then it made for Draco, who was still sitting in the same position as he was before Harry caught the Snitch. Harry had scarcely yelled out to Malfoy, when it crashed into Draco's broom's tail. Draco, was hurled off his broom, and spiralled down towards the ground. He still hadn't moved from that sitting position, and hadn't even cried out.  
  
But Harry had seen the look of terror in his eyes. Even when Harry had flared up and dislodged his from his broom, he hadn't been this high up. Harry, without a second's thought, let go of the Snitch and scrabbled around in his sleeve for his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried, his words deadly clear in the silence from the stands. It worked. Draco went from plunging head first in a stupid sitting position, to floating gently to the ground, where Harry deposited him, before zooming down himself, forgetting completely about the Snitch.  
  
Harry landed and ran towards Draco, still with his broom between his legs. Malfoy wasn't unconscious, his eyes were blinking furiously, but the rest of him was positioned like his was still sitting on his broom, one hand holding it, even though his broom was about ten feet away, stuck handle first into the ground. Harry started to laugh; the sight was so ridiculous.  
  
Various teachers had been making their way over, and Harry was surprised to hear Professor Dumbledore laughing behind him. "Finite Incantatem" he said with a swish of his wand and Draco's leg and arm that were stuck rigidly up slumped to the floor. "Well, Mr Malfoy, do you have any idea who put the Imobilus charm on you while you were flying?" Harry realised that that was why Draco had moved towards the Snitch. He couldn't move!  
  
Draco shook his head, took out his wand, pointed his wand at himself and tried to cast a spell. BANG! His neat blond hair shot up in all directions. Harry and the Gryffindor team were convulsed with a fit of laughter. He couldn't speak either! He had just tried to take a Silencing spell off himself! Dumbledore's mouth was twitching, as he performed the counter- spell. "You creeps! I totally need a rematch!"  
  
Harry stared in amazement. The first words out of his mouth, had it been him, would have been something along the lines of thanks, or I will kill the person who did that, but Malfoy was thinking about QUIDDITCH all the time?! And he wanted a rematch when the Slytherins were trashing the Gryffs? No way! Wait a minute. Harry had caught the Snitch! So what was the score? Harry looked up at the big scoreboard. WHAT?! NO WAY! It was a DRAW?! 


	5. Deal with it!

Chapter 5 ~ Deal With It!  
  
Harry pouted. Professor McGonagall completely refused to give them a rematch, and all that would happen would be that their scores would depend on the matches they played after that. Seamus was absolutely fuming, especially since it was only his first year as a chaser. Hermione had to drag him away from the adamant professor and into her common room.  
  
"Aw, come on Harry. It was worth it to see Malfoy's face. Besides, you caught the snitch. We would have won if Seamus and Dean were there, and we can blame the Slytherins for that. Also, you look about four years younger when you pout." The last sentence got him. Harry snapped out of it and murmured into Hermione's hair,  
  
"I wouldn't ever pout if you didn't want me to." It was then, that they realised that the only reason they weren't sitting on the sofa because it was already occupied. As Blaise gently kissed Draco's cheek, then moved onto his neck, this left his mouth free to articulate his imitation.  
  
"I wouldn't ever pout if you didn't want me to." He mimicked in a childish voice.  
  
"Yes miss. No miss. Will you have sex with me, miss?" he carried on in that infuriating imitation voice. His hands moved absently towards the under- side of Blaise's outer clothing, and probably her inner clothing too. Harry narrowed his eyes at the last sentence.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Malfoy." Harry whipped out his wand, and before Draco could even reach for his, which was a good 7 feet away anyway, had cast his spell. Instead of sending sparks at Draco, however, he banished Blaise into Draco's bedroom, and locked the door with a spell that he had made up in Charms yesterday, just to make sure that Draco couldn't unlock it. Then he was met with a disgusting sight. It turned out that Draco and Blaise were in the middle of getting laid when Hermione and Harry had walked in, and Draco wasn't able to put his trousers on properly, since Blaise was on top of him.  
  
"CRAP! Crap, crap crap crap crap!" yelped Draco, as Hermione and Harry VERY hurriedly turned away.  
  
"Fuck you, Potter, you..." it seemed as though he couldn't think of something bad enough to say, but Harry retorted anyway,  
  
"I'd rather not fuck you actually, thank you. Anyway, I thought you were straight. Won't Zambini be disappointed..." but was cut off when a very red Draco threw his shoe at him in desperation. Acting on the childish act, Draco pouted and stuck his tongue out, while Hermione soothed Harry's sore head. Then she strayed away from the boys, as she anticipated a fight. Instead, she whispered the counter spell to Harry's spell, and slipped inside Draco's bedroom. Neither boy noticed.  
  
"Hi." She smiled at Blaise. No matter what house they were in, when it came to boys, they all stood up for each other at Hogwarts.  
  
"They're at it again." Blaise, who had been reading through Draco's diary, snorted.  
  
"Again again. Honestly. Boys! They're so childish. If Draco's parents didn't bribe me to go out with him, or the fact he's so bloomin' hot, I wouldn't give him a second look!" Hermione stared.  
  
"His parents BRIBED you to go out with him? Whoa! And you went ALL the way?"  
  
"He has no idea, obviously. And besides, he's a good kisser, not to mention the fact that his style in bed is VERY addictive." Blaise's face was one of amusement. It was clear that she saw no harm in reading his diary. Hermione didn't even think that Draco Malfoy would have kept a diary.  
  
"Hey, is that a PRIVATE diary?" asked Hermione, her voice hinting mischievousness. Blaise caught the hint and grinned.  
  
"Course it is! Listen to this: '~Dear diary, the match today was simply disastrous. I swore to myself that we would beat them, but some dolt of a person cast an Imobilus on me. We had to end on a disappointing draw.~' He sounds so posh! And obviously he still doesn't know that I cast that spell!" Hermione's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Neither did I. YOU cast that Imobilus? Why? Surely you didn't want Slytherin to lose the match?!" Hermione was shocked. Every Slytherin was bent on winning everything and then rubbing it in on the losers. Blaise shrugged.  
  
"Parents are a big influence. They wanted me to be in Slytherin, so they set it up with the hat. Simple. Do you know what the hat said to me in first year? He said, You know, you could come to greatness in Gryffindor. but then again, I don't want to get chucked off, so to SLYTHERIN you go! Ha! Me? Slytherin?" Blaise snorted. Hermione thought back to every time she had seen Blaise with Pansy Parkinson. It was true, Blaise had never actually mocked or taunted the Gryffs, or even cast a spell at any of them.  
  
So Blaise had never wanted to be a Slytherin. And she had cast an Imobilus on her 'boyfriend'. But... "Blaise, why did you cast that hex? I mean, you can't hate him that much." Blaise was flicking through the pages of the small leather-bound diary.  
  
"I don't hate him. He's actually quite nice if you're on his side and you're a pureblood." Hermione stopped herself from giving out a cry of rage and said,  
  
"Pureblood. Right." Pause. Then there was a scramble.  
  
"What else is there in that diary that I can blackmail him with?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about 20 mins of shouting insults at each other and their girlfriends, not to mention the never ceasing cascade of spells, hexes, curses and anything else at hand that was being thrown at each other, the boys finally noticed that they were alone.  
  
"Hey Potter, looks like your sex-queen deserted you," sneered Draco. Harry stuck his tongue out and sent a magic paintball at Draco.  
  
"Well it looks like your slutted up girl didn't even try to get back to you." Draco wasn't listening. He was a bit too preoccupied with the luminous pink paint now smeared over his head.  
  
"What the f*** is this Potter?" (remember, he doesn't know of the muggle game.)  
  
"Paintball." Harry decided that it was no fun sluring off Draco anymore, and went to let Blaise out. Except that he found that the door was already unlocked.  
  
"WHAT THE F***?!?!?"  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." Hermione casually waved from the bed that she was sitting on, next to Blaise.  
  
"You would never believe how interesting Malfoy's diary is. Only, don't tell him, or he'll kill us." Harry looked back at Draco, who was now walking over.  
  
"Umm...ok, but you have to put it away now, coz he's coming over." Harry said in a low voice. The he suddenly yelled,  
  
"BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY? THAT IS A SLYTHERIN YOU ARE SITTING THERE AND CHATTING TO!" Hermione looked blank.  
  
"... problem ...?" Draco had now joined them, and said over Harry's shoulder,  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem with talking to a Slytherin?" oh-so-casually, like they were friends, and hadn't just spent the last half-an-hour screaming at each other. Harry threw up his hands in despair and stormed to Hermione's room in a huff. Hermione still looked blank.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
A.N. ~Next chappie, you may find out y Blaise cast the spell! r/r! ~*~C~D~W~*~ and @--,--`-- 


	6. Realization

Chapter 6~ Realization  
  
Harry sat alone in Hermione's bedroom. He was thinking about what happened earlier. He could hear muffled voices coming from the common room.  
  
That reminded him to think of Blaise.  
  
"Man, she is pretty damn hot," he whispered to himself. Then he snapped out of it.  
  
"What the heck am I thinking!" he shouted by accident. He heard the voices outside falter.  
  
"Who knows..." said the very faint, but distinct voice of Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted again, "And... continue your conversation!" then he whispered to himself, "What was that about?! Flippin' heck..."  
  
"Look," he told himself quietly- he didn't want the others thinking he was REALLY mad, "You have a beautiful and sexy girlfriend who idolises you and loves you more than the whole wide world. Not to even MENTION that you've been friends for years, so Why do you think your worst enemy's girlfriend is HOT?! You prat, Harry!"  
  
"Uh...coz she is?" said a very annoying voice at the back of his head.  
  
"Aaarrrggghhh!!!" he yelled and buried his face in Hermione's pillow. Now the other three, situated in the room next door, WERE beginning to think he was mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK'  
  
"Um, can I come into my own bedroom?" Hermione asked quietly whilst squinting into the darkness.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...yeah, 'course," said a confused Harry. Hermione sat down on the bed, a rested Harry's head on her lap.  
  
"You fell asleep," she whispered and leaned over to kiss him. Harry, grabbing his chance, pushed her back on to the bed and lay back down beside her. "What are you doing?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"What do you think?" he replied while his hand slipped up into her top.  
  
The next morning, all four of them had a free period.  
  
Before Harry had woken, Hermione tiptoed into the common room where Blaise was waiting.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione beamed.  
  
"Hi! I see you also spent the night with your partner." Blaise replied mischievously.  
  
"Tell me about it! Ready to go?" The two girls had planned to spend their free period in Hogsmeade to continue chatting, as they both were rather starting to like each other's company.  
  
"Yep. All set."  
  
"Well, then. Let's grab some brekkie and go!" They had just reached the door when Hermione remembered something.  
  
"Wait! Have you got his diary?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
20 minutes later, the two girls were walking down the street. "So. You never did tell me why you cast that Imobilus on him." Hermione casually mentioned. Blaise flicked her red-gold hair and looked uncompassionate.  
  
"Well, no one knows, but he's scared of heights, and lately, he's been blackmailing me to stay with him, so that he doesn't get a bad reputation, so I just wanted to get my own back. Anyway, how's he going to find out?" She winked. Hermione grinned in return. Then she realised that she should be doing this.  
  
"Umm... Blaise? No offence, but our houses aren't exactly best of friends, so if anyone sees us..." Hermione's voice trailed off, as Blaise put her hand up.  
  
"Already thought of that." She swished out from under her travelling cloak, an invisibility cloak. "Whenever we see anyone, one of us will just chuck it on, and it'll just seem like the other is talking to herself. Come on- there's a load of discounts at that 'Look Like Stardust' shop." Rapidly changing the subject, she dragged Hermione towards the girl's shop that had opened last year.  
  
Once inside, they proceeded to continue talking about the boys of Hogwarts whilst seemingly occupied with trying on different outfits. In between each change of clothing, they would be dressed in the most ridiculous combination of robes, and reading large sections of Draco's private life. Hermione was surprised by some of it. For instance she never knew that,  
  
"I am extremely worried'- worried? Draco? Those two do NOT go!" giggled Blaise. Then she continued, "about my eagle owl. He seems to be sick, and cannot manage long journeys very well. I may have to purchase a new one.' So why's he worrying? Honestly. Ok, ok, here's another bit. 'MY GIRLFRIEND, AS YOU COULD CALL HER, SEEMS TO BE WITH CHILD. HER FIGURE HAS EXPANDED SLIGHTLY. I SHALL HAVE TO THINK OF A NAME. What?! Hasn't he ever heard of contraception?! Jeez!" and various other things that unveiled that the High- and-Mighty Draco Malfoy did have feelings.  
  
Both girls were extremely disappointed in the fact that they only had a single period free, and so didn't manage to read the whole thing. They were still giggling over an extremely funny part that started with, I THINK THAT I MAY HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT SEXY MUDBLOOD- sexy had been crossed out several times and so had various other words, meaning much the same thing. Nevertheless, they managed to make their way to Potions, which was always the lesson that they seemed to have next, just when they were enjoying themselves.  
  
Making sure that they went in at different time, the girls swept elegant to their respective places, next to their partners. This year, Snape had made out a long list, and everyone had their own partner, who they had to stay with for the whole year. Not surprisingly, the Dream Team had been split up, and Harry was with Draco, as always. Hermione was with Terrence Higgs, a quiet but still not particularly nice Slytherin. Blaise had been in despair when she found out about her partner- Neville. Thankfully, they had only managed to make one explosive potion this year, and that was because 'someone' had thrown octopus powder into the potion, and when mixed with dried flobberworms, it tends to detonate.  
  
For once, the lesson went past without too many points being taken from Gryffindor- twenty-five, and not too many being given to Slytherin- fifteen. But it was too much to ask for to have the whole day peaceful.  
  
......................................................  
  
ok, we know it's not exactly a very eventful chapter, but we have school. Not to mention writer's block. Anyway, you can now go and read our separate accounts... @--,--`-- and ~*~C~D~W~*~ 


	7. Switching Sides

Chapter 7~ Switching sides  
  
As usual, Hermione and Terence got the potion done, as quickly as possible, and with as little interaction as possible. Blaise and Neville were frantically trying to mend their rapidly malfunctioning potion, which was now spitting out bright luminous purple slime balls every ten seconds or so. Harry and Draco spent their time trying to argue without Snape seeing, trying to put each other down and, saying nothing of the fact that they were wasting a lot of potion ingredients, ramming it down each other's shirts and grinding it into each other's hair- which Draco found especially annoying. Luckily, Ron had been too far away to hear Draco's remark about his head being on fire, and so no one got any injuries during the lesson, but as soon as it was over, Draco obviously couldn't resist making one last dig at Harry, as he swept past him in the corridor, with his arm stuck to Blaise.  
  
"At least my girlfriend goes out with me because I'm so charming and handsome and wonderful. How many times did you have to beg that filthy Mudblood to even touch you? Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't count past the number of fingers you have without taking off your shoes and socks as well," he sneered. With a scream that echoed clearly through the dungeon corridors, Hermione flew at Draco. Seeing the danger signs, Blaise hastily removed Draco's arm from her waist and backed off. It was lucky that she did, for Hermione was in no mood to watch out for others.  
  
"My, my. Can't you control your lust for me woman? I mean, I know I'm attractive and that, but... Oof!" cutting though the comment was, Draco's voice faltered, as a good solid ten stone of fuming girl slammed Draco to the floor. Mercifully, Snape had already left the dungeons, giving them a free space to fight in, which Hermione was taking the full advantage of. Finally, after a lot of screaming and yelling, and the "Get 'im Mione!"s from Ron, Blaise and Harry managed to drag Hermione by an arm each, who was now kneeling on Draco's stomach and attempting to crack his skull, off Draco before his head exploded over the dungeon walls .  
  
"Calm down Mione!" yelled Harry and Blaise in unison. Harry, along with everyone else who had gathered round to watch, stared at Blaise. Even Draco propped himself up on an elbow to eye her suspiciously. The next moment, that expression was gone, and replaced by one of childish innocence.  
  
"What about me?" pouted Draco with an injured look on his face that was so obviously fake.  
  
"Hospital Wing, Malfoy," she said calmly, in an amazing impersonation of Snape. Draco narrowed his eyes and leapt to his feet. Now he brushed off all attempts of acting like he was hurt and started to speak.  
  
"Traitor," he hissed, "You aren't a Slytherin at all. You're probably poorer than Weasley. You..." his next words were drowned out, as Blaise howled in anguish and ran, shoving an assortment of people out of her way. Then, halfway down the corridor, she suddenly stopped and skidded to a halt as if she had forgotten something. Thoughtfully, she blinked once, and then walked slowly and determinedly back towards the huddle of people.  
  
"What, you haven't heard enough? How about the fact that your family..." as she held up a hand to cut Draco off, her expression had changed. It was no longer one of a person being victimised. Now it was hard, and cruel. So completely Slytherin, yet nothing like it.  
  
"I am sick of you. The only things that you seem to be good at are putting people down, swearing, boasting and having sex. Shut up Malfoy, or I will blast you into next week. On second thoughts, I'll blast you into next week anyway," and with those words, she swung her wand, which had been secretly concealed up her sleeve, at Draco and yelled a series of spells. Several jets of multicoloured light streaked out, and hit Draco in the stomach, propelling him into the wall, not to mention making him double up in a mixture of being tickled, kicked and punched at the same time, and finally knocking him out. Hermione winced as he backed into the wall, as if feeling the pain for him, but Harry and Ron slapped high fives.  
  
"NOW he needs to go to the hospital wing," said Blaise, straightening up and brushing her hair out of her eyes with grim satisfaction. Then, very calmly, she spun on her heel, and walked out of that scene.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Yes, yes, we know, it's a very short chapter. Sorry about that, but if we put the next chappie on the end of it, it'll end up being really, really long. Oh well. Enjoy! @--,--`-- and ~*~C~D~W~*~ 


End file.
